1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions for imparting sweetness to edible compositions such as foodstuffs.
2. Reference to Related Application
This application is related to United States Patent Application Serial Number 477,744, filed of even date by the present inventors and concerning nonderivatized forms of some of the present dihydrochalcones.